


sometimes, soulmates are real

by xelmxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate AU, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelmxy/pseuds/xelmxy
Summary: Iwaizumi doesn’t believe in soulmates. They are just someone else that will bother you for a while, and then leave you in pieces. Even when he gets his soulmate mark at 17, he still refuses to acknowledge it, and even still when he finds the same mark on his best friend Oikawa, he doesn’t want to believe it, but Oikawa wants to prove to him that they are meant for each other.OR:5 times Oikawa was convinced Iwaizumi was his soulmate, and 1 time Iwaizumi was convinced Oikawa was his.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	sometimes, soulmates are real

[VERY LATE] IwaOi Week-Day 5

Soulmate AU & 5+1 Things & Fluff  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi Hajime didn’t exactly believe in soulmates. His mother left before he was old enough to remember her. She left his poor father all alone with him. They were supposed to be soulmates... Iwaizumi and his dad struggled for years, but eventually they got back on their feet fairly quickly, so much to where Iwaizumi had the privilege to go to Aoba Johsai. He had never met his grandparents, since the only ones alive were on his mothers side, and his father forbade him to see them, but apparently they were divorced, and got divorced not long after having his mother.

To sum it up, he didn’t care for a soulmate, it was just someone who would bother you for a while, and then leave. It wasn’t worth it to go through the pain just to have maybe a few good moments that will just hurt you after the person is gone. 

Though Iwaizumi knew when he turned 17, he would get a soulmate mark. The mark would be the same as your soulmate, being located in the same place as well. He didn’t want to know who his soulmate was, let alone even have one.. 

Though the day came, June 10th. He was reluctant to even look for one. He said he didn’t want to know, and that was true, but he couldn't go to sleep that night.

He had been lying in bed for a few hours, racing thoughts flooding him. 

He decided that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep until he knew. He groaned getting out of bed, to get some water for his throbbing head. He opened the cabinet, trying not to make any noises, he didn’t want his dad to get mad at him for being up. Reaching for a glass, he felt a burn behind his ear, making him drop it. He held the back of his head in pain, shattered glass all over the floor. After about a minute, the pain stopped, thank god. He realized he was crying, no one ever told him this process would be painful? He looked up, to see his dad standing in the doorway, clenching his teeth. 

Iwaizumi snapped back into the real world.  
  


“AH- sorry dad I didn’t mean to drop the glass… uh… my uhm-”

“Your soulmate mark came yeah? Sorry, I should have told you about how it burns… A lot of people seem to forget about that.”

Iwaizumi just scowled at himself. “No, it’s okay, I’m fine now, let me clean this up.”

“Get back to bed Hajime, I’ll clean it up. Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks dad.” Iwaizumi replied, now instead of scowling, he was smiling to himself, he really did love his dad.

“-BE CAREFUL ABOUT THE GLASS!” His dad reminded him.

He nodded, tip-toeing around the shattered glass on the ground, and walked back to his room.

He hesitated for a few seconds at his bedside. He stood there for a bit, then rushed to the bathroom, and pulled his ear back to see the mark burned into his skin. 

It was a small triangle shape, crooked in a very specific way; it was a way that you could tell if another had the exact one.

Iwaizumi sighed, feeling frustrated, though he really didn’t know why. All he knew was that there was a gigantic pit in his stomach, drowning his insides, making it harder to breathe.

He just got in his bed, and tried to sleep, though wasn’t able to until about an hour later, since the many thoughts were still rushing through his head.

\--

The next morning Iwaizumi woke up, head sore, and in a cold sweat. He was fairly confused because he doesn’t remember any nightmare or anything, and his room wasn’t burning up hot either.

He still had around fifteen minutes before he had to get up, but he still got up and got dressed anyways. He walked out into the kitchen, finding a small gift on the bar.

It was obviously from his dad, who he assumed had already left for work. He decided he would wait until his dad came home tonight to open it. He wanted his dad to see him open it. 

He made some toast quickly, and headed off to school, totally forgetting about the walk to school with Oikawa that he would do routinely every day. All he really wanted was to get to morning practice, and distract himself for at least a little bit. He suddenly felt something clech onto his shoulders, and them being used to jump up on. 

“I- OIKAWA?!”

“Hi Iwa-chan! Did you just forget about me?” Oikawa said, putting on a pouty face.

Iwaizumi slapped himself mentally for that one. 

“I-” He changed the subject. “Why did you just try to jump on my back? You dumbass, that could have severely hurt me.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but he knew Iwaizumi probably had a good reason to forget about that.

“I don’t know- hey- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Thanks ‘Kawa.” Iwaizumi responded, strangely trying to keep himself from smiling. 

“Soooooo… Where is your soulmate mark?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaziumi wasn’t listening, his mind was eternally blank at that moment.

“Iwaaaaaaaaa-”

Iwaizumi snapped back into the existence around him, he really just couldn’t concentrate recently could he…

  
“What?”

“Where’s your soulmate mark silly?”

Iwaizumi stopped walking for a second, causing Oikawa to stop as well. He didn’t say anything, and after a few seconds kept on walking.

“What’s going on with you Iwa-chan? Is it on your MPH-” Iwaizumi slapped his hand over Oikawa’s mouth.

“Don’t finish that sentence.” He said, removing his hand from the other’s mouth.

“Ohhh I see, so it is huh?”

“NO- It isn’t. Shut up.” Iwaizumi snapped at Oikawa.

Oikawa just laughed, and they walked the rest of the way to school with Oikawa’s idle chatting.

They got to morning practice, and Iwaizumi was glad to have something to distract himself.

\--

Over the next few weeks, Iwaizumi totally forgot about the mark. It’s not like it was very presentable. It was small, hidden behind his ear, he really didn’t think too much of it until one day at practice, Oikawa pointed it out while they were changing after evening practice one night.

“Iwa-chan! Is that your soulmate mark? Woah… that's so cool!” Oikawa said, mouth agape, pointing at the burn.

Iwaizumi was confused for a second since this mark went unknown to him after he got it, but quickly caught on.

“Oh? Oh yeah, behind my ear. Yeah, that’s it alright.”  
“Oooo! You know… I get mine soon! My birthday is in eight days!”

Iwaizumi just nodded in response, humming to himself as he finished up changing, getting ready to go home.

“I don’t get why you are so unenthusiastic about this, this literally can change a person's life you know!”

_You’ll see soon enough, soulmates aren’t real._ Iwaizumi thought. He just shrugged and picked up his bag, walking out of the club room.

“IWAA! WAIT UP!” Oikawa yelled after him.

On their walk home Iwaizumi mentioned something to Oikawa.

“You can come over on your birthday if you want. My dad is going out of town in a few weeks, and won’t be home until after your birthday; we can invite Hanamaki and Matsukawa too if you want, I bet they would like to come.”

Oikawa thought for a second, putting his head on his chin, before snapping his head up to face Iwaizumi, startling him a bit.

“I just want it to be Iwa-chan there.”

  
Iwaizumi was a bit taken aback, but just once again nodded in agreement.

“Alright then, come over in the morning or something, I’ll buy you a cake and order some pizza and we can just chill, you can stay the night if you wanna aswell.”  
  
Oikawa’s face lit up, and aggressively nodded his head, a sparkle in his eye. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t hold himself back this time from smiling back. He reached out for a fistbump, in which Oikawa with his chest puffed, bumped it back. Then they parted ways to go to their own houses.

\--

(1.When the Soulmate Mark Appeared)

The next few days went normally, Oikawa wanted to design his own cake, so Iwaizumi let him. Oikawa dropped the cake off at Iwaizumi’s house on the night of July nineteenth. Oikawa pouted a bit before he left, that they didn’t do this for Iwaizumi on his birthday, Iwaizumi calmed him down by telling him he didn’t care for his birthday much anyways, shoo-ing Oikawa off, back to his house for the night. They waved goodbye, expecting to see each other in the later hours of the morning, to spend all day celebrating Oikawa’s birthday.

Instead, Iwaizumi woke up with a bang at his door, at around 1am or so. HE opened the door to see…

“Oikawa?... It’s like- the middle of the night? What are you doing here.”

Oikawa had his head hung low, hair hanging over his face so Iwaizumi couldn’t see it. His arm clenched his other. Iwaizumi could see he was visibly shaking. He stood there for a few seconds, observing his friend just standing there. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he wasn’t going to just leave him out here by himself.

“Uhm... Come-” Before Iwaizumi could finish his sentence, Oikawa had rushed into his house. Iwaizumi was just happy his dad wasn’t home, because he would have been in trouble if Oikawa had just barged in at 1am while they were both home; Iwaizumi couldn’t care less, he would never admit it to anyone, but he did kinda enjoy when his friend came over, even if it was this late- though he had a hunch that this time wasn’t going to be enjoyable at all.

Oikawa made his way to Iwaizumi’s living room like he owned the place, but stopped before he got there, like he wanted to tell Iwaizumi something. He did indeed have something to say, because his face was now visible and he was opening and closing his mouth, but nothing was coming out.

Iwaizumi noticed there was redness under his eyes, which Iwaizumi hoped was just from the pain that came from the pain of the burn. 

After a little bit, Oikawa pulled some of his hair back, to reveal the same, little triangle burn on the back of it. Iwaizumi thought his eyes were deceiving him. He grabbed Oikawa by his shoulders and pulled him closer so he could see the ear better. Oikawa just stood there, limp in Iwazumi’s arms.

Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa, and took a step back. He was trying to contemplate everything that was happening. It’s not like he didn’t like Oikawa, he had been contemplating if he had a crush on the dipshit for a while now, but always pushed the thought away, because there was no way it would work out, even if they were soulmates.

  
  


_Soulmates aren’t real, right?..._ Iwaizumi thought.

  
  


Iwaizumi put his head in his hands, before feeling someone remove them. Oikawa now held Iwaizumi’s hands in his. He was also smiling, but had a serious look on his face, one you would only see very rarely in him, while playing volleyball maybe, but outside of that, he was always very playful towards Iwaizumi. 

“Uh, Hajime?”

A chill went down Iwaizumi’s back hearing Oikawa use his first name.

“I- I knew I liked you but I always resented it ‘cause I thought we wouldn’t be soulmates but now we are and I- I love you.”

Iwaizumi knew he was blushing but he also knew something else.

“I- Oikawa…” 

“What?”

“I- I don’t want to get together.”

Oikawa tilted his head, a questioning look now appearing on his face, removing the serious one he previously had.

“What do you mean?...”

“I like you Oikawa but-”

“But what Hajime?”

Iwaizumi scowled at the use of his first name again.

“Soulmates aren’t REAL, Oikawa.”

“I?- The mark is proof that they are, plus, didn’t you like me?”

“I do.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You wouldn’t understand. Even if my soulmate weren’t you, I still wouldn’t have gotten with them, I never planned to be with anyone.”

Oikawa took a step back this time, his head hung down again, he then jumped onto Iwaizumi and kissed him, they both fell to the floor. Iwaizumi didn’t want this, he didn’t want to fall more in love, he couldn’t take it. Oikawa pulled away from the kiss and sat next to him.

“Oikawa…”

Oikawa returned the serious look to his face, and took a deep breath.

“Please let me try to convince you that we are meant for each other, that soulmates are real, and that we are the soulmates I always knew deep down we were…” 

Iwaizumi had never really been this dumbstruck by something Oikawa had said. It wasn’t like him at all, and if Iwaizumi was being honest nothing was processing in his head right now… Wait, did Oikawa just kiss him? Did? What?... 

“You’re red as a tomato right now Hajime.”

“Shut up.”

“So what is it? Do you accept my request?”

Iwaizumi took a few more seconds to process what Oikawa had requested from him, then a few more to make his decision. He didn’t want to get hurt, or hurt Oikawa. He didn’t want to have a bond with Oikawa that would one day break, and fall apart, he didn’t want to lose Oikawa, ever.

“I don’t want to ever lose you…”

“And you won’t. Please Hajime, at least tr-”

“Fine, but… If things start getting bad I’m calling it, I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“You’re such a scaredy cat, Hajime.” 

...

“Promise you’ll try with me?” Oikawa asked

“I- I promise.” Iwaizumi replied

They both got off the cold floor, and went into the living room and turned on some TV. Oikawa soon fell asleep on the couch, so Iwaizumi got on the floor and fell asleep on the rugged carpet.

\--

(2.On the Walk Home)

Days passed by, and Oikawa spent more time with Iwaizumi. They were walking home from practice a few days after they had made their promise in the early hours of July twentieth, and Iwiazumi was mumbling under his breath about how annoying the other members on the team were after finding out he and Oikawa were soulmates. After a little bit more time, Iwaizumi went quiet, idly spacing out from tiredness.

“Hajime.”

Iwaizumi quickly snapped into consciousness after hearing the beautiful voice say his first name. He turned his head to Oikawa. Oikawa stared at him, deeply.

“I love you.” 

“I… Love you too, Tōru.”

“You know-” Oikawa started

“-Sometimes there are moments where I am solely convinced we are meant for each other.”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi responded, not knowing what else to say.

“This time it was the way you ramble on and on, and it’s just perfect.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow.

“How… Is something like that perfect to you? It’s honestly quite annoying to me and I’m the one who does it.”

“Don’t ask me. I just got that little tingly feeling in my stomach and my chest.”

“You’re full of bull Tōru.” Iwaizumi said laughing, though visibly blushing. Oikawa noticing the little things about him made him smile… Though that just made him want to keep Oikawa away from him more, he never wanted it to end, so he wanted to end it, but something was keeping him from doing that. He didn’t know what it was, but the thing was bothering him.

\--

(3. The Train Ride on the Weekend)

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were on a train ride to Tokyo in the evening to go and shop for a bit, Oikawa called it a “date”, and Iwaizumi didn’t have enough energy to fight against it.

Oikawa had jokingly told Iwaizumi to dress up nicely for their little date, and he had actually done it. Oikawa laughed at him a bit for taking the request seriously, but Iwaizumi knew he enjoyed it. Oikawa was blushing furiously after seeing Iwaizumi in that suit.

On the train ride, Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa staring at him again. He tried to ignore it, but even getting a quick glance into the soft, brown eyes of Oikawa made him want to just kiss him. Iwaizumi was sure he loved Oikawa now, but still didn’t want to do anything that would ruin this perfect bond they had made over all these years, it was something he didn't want to give up. 

“Oikawa, you.. You’re staring again…”

Oikawa quickly whipped his head back covering his crimson face in embarrassment. 

Iwaizumi looked at the floor of the train, he didn’t know what to do.

“I got the little feeling again you know.” Oikawa said, placing his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, yawning, his head fitting perfectly on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Oh?”

“Mhm”

“What did you like about me this time?”

“Hmmm…” Oikawa started

“How pretty you look in the sunset light, the way you dressed up for me, the way when your eyes perfectly connect with mine, it feels like I'm being lifted to the highest heights of heaven.”

Iwaizumi was more or less speechless. Maybe it was because he didn’t really think Oikawa thought he looked that good, or maybe it was that most of his thoughts about how he felt about Oikawa had just been narrated to him by, well, Oikawa himself. 

“O-Oh…” Iwaizumi replied with, not really finding much else to say.

“Yeah.” Oikawa mumbled, snuggling up closer to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi sighed, he thought back on his father. His father used to tell him stories about how amazing his mother was. He would talk about her eyes, her personality, her hair, her smile, every small thing about her he loved, and yet, she still left. From what his dad said, she loved him too, so why did she just get up and leave him?

He inhaled after his chest tightened. It felt like it was being wrapped over and over and over and over by bandages, cutting off the circulation of air. He looked down at Oikawa, now asleep, snoring lightly. Iwaizumi smiled, and took one last deep breath to make sure he wouldn't suffocate from his heart messing with his lungs.

\--

(4. On the Bedroom Floor)

It was a late fall night. The sun had set, and two boys were lying on the floor of a bedroom in Japan. Iwaizumi’s bedroom, to be specific. They were listening to some music on a record Iwaizumi had gotten from his dad, one that had apparently used to be owned by his mother once upon a time.  
  


Oikawa had gone out and gotten some records that he had wanted Iwaizumi to listen to. Iwaizumi didn’t exactly want to be using this record, cause with every spin the vinyl made, the constant memory of Oikawa being his soulmate hit him once again.

Iwaizumi wasn’t that enthusiastic about being here in this moment right now. The thoughts swirling around in his head about his mother, his father, Oikawa, and the whole soulmate thing was enough to give him a throbbing headache, not to mention Oikawa had turned up the record extremely loud, making Iwaizumi want to smash his head against a wall.

“Tōru does it have to be _this_ loud…?”

Oikawa pretended not to hear him, though Iwaizumi knew full and well he did, because they were laying with their heads next to each other on the rugged, but comfortable carpet of Iwiazumi’s room.

“Tōru Oikawa I know you heard me.”

Iwiauzmi thought saying his full name would make Oikawa at least flinch but the boy didn’t even bat an eye, only smiled softly, making Iwaizumi know he could hear him perfectly fine.

Iwaizumi sat up, and flicked Oikawa’s forehead. This time causing him to flinch.

“OW- Iwa-chan?!”

These days Oikawa would switch through the nice selection of his first name, and “Iwa-chan” to call Iwaizumi, and honestly, Iwaizumi thought it was better than any pet-name anyone could ever make up.

“What?” Iwaizumi responded in a sarcastic tone.

“You’re so MEAN.” Oikawa huffed

“Yeah yeah.” Iwaizumi said back, laughing now at the pouty-annoyed face that had covered Oikawa’s face.

Silence had entered the room again. The record was in between switching songs. The next song quickly started, filling the room with the sweet sound of music once again. After that song finished, Oikawa pressed a button on the record before anything else could start playing.

Iwaizumi didn’t question it at first, and continued to lay down at the floor, while Oikawa was in a sitting position, staring at the record player. After a few seconds, he whipped around to Iwaizumi’s direction. This made Iwaizumi jump a bit, but he didn’t get to think much of it before Oikawa spoke.

“I love you.”

Iwaizumi was startled from the sudden outburst, he didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I- I know.” He finally decided on.

Oikawa gave a crooked smile and continued on another little rant

“I didn’t know why I really liked you at first. I mean, you were charming, and handsome, but for the longest time, I just… I felt like there was something else.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know if he should be offended, or bask in pride.

Oikawa continued.

“It was your personality. You were so brave, and funny-

“Was?”

“No I’m just talking about when this all suddenly hit me, let me finish.” Oikawa remarked glaring at Iwaizumi who had interrupted him.

“You were so funny, and just sweet, even though you didn’t show it all the time. You made me want to just fly. You have always pushed me to the fullest I go to, and made sure I didn’t push myself any farther. Your personality, and just today, I think it hit me again that you are really my soulmate, even if I’m not yours.”

Iwaizumi had exactly zero words in response to that humongous rant about his shitty personality Oikawa somehow found “charming” 

Iwaizumi was now sitting up. He didn’t know when he did that, but he was indeed staring Oikawa in the eyes now. 

Oikawa leaned in, making Iwaizumi think that he was about to get kissed again, but Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s neck,and pulled into a hug that way. Since they were sitting on the floor, that position was a bit uncomfortable, but Iwizumi didn’t force Oikawa off of him, no, he let Oikawa cling onto him. 

Finally Oikawa pulled away, his eyes watery and looked Iwaizumi in the eyes, with the crooked smile still plastered on his face. 

Oikawa put in another record, and laid down in Iwaizumi’s lap, eyes now clear from tears, looking up at him; in replace of the crooked smile, was the brightest smile Iwaizumi had ever laid his eyes on. It was also very contagious, and Iwaizumi smiled right back at the boy.

Oh he knew Oikawa would tease him about that until the day he died

\--

(5. In the Middle of the Street)

“IWA?!” Oikawa called out from Iwaizumi’s kitchen.

The two boys were planning to go on a late night walk to get some fresh air, since it’s been cold recently and both boys have been quite reluctant to that, most of their time being spent in Iwaizumi’s room, listening to the record player, or watching movies together. Finally, today it was a decent temperature outside, though it was odd, it was winter, and nights when you only needed a light hoodie and some pants were rare, there would usually be a big need to bundle up.

“Be careful you two, don’t get hurt.” Iwaizumi heard his dad say as he walked into the kitchen where Oikawa was sitting on a dining room chair, smiling and nodded at the request.

“Don’t worry dad, we’ll be fine, it’s not this is the first time we’ve been out in the dark.” Iwaizumi said, trying to shoo his dad away.

“Still be careful!” His dad replied.

“Alright dad, be back in a bit.” Iwaizumi sighed, grabbing Oikawa’s hand. Leading him to the front door.

They put on their shoes and jackets, and walked outside to be greeted with a soft wind.

At first they walked along, talking to each other idly about random stuff, and about volleyball, and just about anything that would come to mind from the swaying trees and the blares of sirens from the city not far away.

“Hajime, let's sit on the road.”

“What? That’s dangerous Tōru.”

“It’ll be fun! And no one comes down this road anyways.”

“...”

“Pleaaaaseee? It’s super romantic just to lay out in the road together.”

“And what, possible get run over?”

“Cmon Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, pulling a vulnerable Iwaizumi out on the road with him.

They sat in the road,

After a bit, silence rose upon them, seemingly like there was not much else to say. 

The silence remained over them for… Neither knew how long, their minds which usually were filled with so, so much, were now going blank.

After a little while longer of this silence Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s hand, looking down at the ground. Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa, but didn’t pull his hand away, but squeezed it. Suddenly, Oikawa spoke.

“Hajime, how come… How come you don’t think soulmates are real?”

Iwaizumi almost stopped walking at the moment the question left his lips, but was able to contain himself from showing any real fear on his face, or so he thought.

“I’m sorry that was insensitive… Your eyes had a look of fear in them.”

“No, no it’s okay.”

Silence.

Iwaizumi was getting quite pissed off at the silence, so he decided to break it, caving in at the story he knew he would one day have to tell, it was inevitable.

“When I was born, my mother left, I don’t have the slightest memory of her.”

“Oh… I’m sorry…” Oikawa murmured

“It’s alright, like I said, I don’t remember her, but my dad would always talk the fondest of her, like she was a God, and angel, even though she left him with nothing all those years ago. He still thinks this way, but the hurt in his eyes when he talks about her make it painful. He loved her, and yet, she left. I don't wanna be hurt like that, or get hurt, I’m sorry I’ve been so fucking distant, I didn”t wanna lose you… But, I do love you, and that's why i'm doing it I guess.”

“So you do think we are soulmates now?”

Iwaizumi didn’t comment.

“I think, I think we are Hajime.” Oikawa said, not having a single stutter in his voice.

Iwaizumi looked up at the boy, smiling, a deep look in his eyes that Iwaizumi just couldn't seem to read.

“I know that you are mine, you’ve put up with me all this time, you’ve done me, you are the one for me, Hajime.”

\--

(+1 In the Middle of the Street Pt.2)

A wave hit Iwaizumi. A humongous big wave of revelation, and meaning, and _love_ washed over him. He knew now, he knew Oikawa was his soulmate. He couldn’t wrap his head over that reason in that moment, since so many emotions had hit him, but he could get the good idea.

Seeing Oikawa laying in the street next to him, telling Iwaizumi how much he loved him, and how much it meant to him how he tried for Oikawa, and how Oikawa had told him before about why he loved him.

That the soulmate mark should be proof enough, the way he talks, the way he looks, the way his personality is, the way that he did this for Oikawa.

Maybe Oikawa was right all along, no, not maybe, he was, and Iwaizumi knew that. He knew that Oikawa was his soulmate, and that he was Oikawa’s soulmate, it all made sense now. The past didn’t matter, his mother didn’t matter, the fact that soulmates were “not real” didn’t matter. 

To Iwaizumi, the only thing that mattered in the entire world right now, was the sweet boy next to him he was lucky to be able to call his soulmate, and all the good things that he needed to do, to make up for the time he wasted thinking about the past, thinking about others.

“Hajime? Are you crying? I’m sorry I di-” 

Oikawa was cut off by a body leaning over him, closing the gap that had been far apart for too long, a gap that when enclosed, sealed everything for Iwaizumi.

The both of them wanted that kiss to last forever. They had kissed once before when Oikawa jumped on Iwaizumi, but this was different… They both meant it this time, the kiss was mutual. The power that that single kiss had was enough to break Iwaizumi into a million pieces, and he was pretty sure it already had. He was able to kiss the person he was afraid of getting close to, with no worries in the world, he knew the soulmate mark was a blessing from whatever gods were out there in the unknown.

Iwaizumi broke off Oikawa, and looked him in the eyes. Both of the boys were shivering from how much the temperature had dropped in the past hour or so, and… It started snowing.

Iwaizumi fell onto Oikawa looking up at the night sky that had blessed them with the beautiful snowfall.

“OOGH-” Oikawa yelped.

Iwaizumi scurred off Oikawa, and helped him up to his feet. They made eye contact again, the both of them now in severe tears, but they were happy ones, _really_ , happy ones.

“I love you Tōru.”

“I love you too Hajime.

Maybe from afar this would just look like two boys in the middle of a street kissing and crying, but to the two of them, it felt like their world had just begun. They weren’t complete without each other, and now being together, Iwaizumi was happy, and Oikawa was happy, and everything was the best it had ever been.

  
  


Because sometimes, sometimes when a star shoots over a head, or sometimes when snow falls, soulmates are real.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This book was actually really fun to make and I am happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day :) -xelmxy


End file.
